


One Day You'll Look Back and Laugh About This

by kool_active



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, follows show storyline, idk if this counts as slow burn, soulmates and shite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kool_active/pseuds/kool_active
Summary: Betty and Veronica, from best friends to more?Follows show story line, but goes in depth into the girls thoughts and feelings.Just trying my best to give the people what they want, and they want canon Beronica... Which I can't give so like I hope this helps... maybe...lol enjoyYou can bet your ass in this story they'll be endgame, scratch that, you can bet Veronica's ass lol I'm hilarious jk bet on whoever's ass you want........"One day you'll look back on that silly crush and laugh"





	1. Don't go Circumcising My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have never done this before and thought I'd try it out because I've got a lot of feelings about Betty and Veronica and I know a lot of other people do too. So I'm putting this out there, hopefully it doesn't suck as badly as I believe it does, but I'm learning. Writing isn't great I am aware, I am a senior in high school so I thought this was a good learning experience.  
> As well as a good way to get my frustrations out if you know what I mean, if you don't then that's dope.  
> Anyway hope you get some level of entertainment out of this and obvi I don't own Riverdale or anything involving Archie comics like the only thing I own is a pack of thin mints.
> 
> Now let the story proceed____

BETTY POV

It’s been a month since the Archie incident, a month since I revealed the more than platonic feelings that had been building up since elementary school. The result was something I wasn’t fully prepared for, which was my fault, I let Kevin talk me up and convince me that Archie had to have feelings for me. Not to mention Veronica, she had only been around for a few days and for some screwed up reason she accomplished something even Kevin couldn’t succeed in doing. 

Getting me to act on my feelings.

Sure, I would listen to Kevin’s ramblings about how perfect Archie and me were together and it was nice and I enjoyed pretending like I would actually do something about how I felt- but fulfilling said action was a whole different story.

Yet... Veronica Lodge, rich pretty girl that at first glance was not someone I wished to associate with, managed to get me to follow through on something I only fantasized about.  
Issue remains though, my fantasy did not include being rejected in the middle of a slow dance and it certainly did not conclude with Archie and Veronica entering a closet to partake in seven minutes in heaven.

My vulnerable state caused me to spill my guts to my mother after I promptly left Cheryl’s a minute after Archie and Veronica entered that closet. That triumphant smile on Cheryl’s face when I quickly stood up and mumbled about needing to go home remains fresh in my mind.

After confessing everything to my mother she promptly instructed me on how to go about this, advice I fully intended on ignoring, but one thing she said caught my attention.

“One day you’ll look back on this foolish crush and laugh”

That was my goal, the next day, to laugh about it, but I cracked and apologized to Archie for being emotional then proceeded to lash out at Veronica. I wasn’t mad at Veronica because she went in the closet with Archie, even though I begged her to never mention the closet again when she attempted to explain herself, I was angry because she managed to convince me to do something that even my best friend couldn’t get me to do. 

Veronica Lodge, I barely knew the girl and she had got me on the cheerleading squad, stood up for me against Cheryl, and then convinced me to go after the guy of my dreams- all in the span of a week.

Since then nothing has slowed down, after Cheryl was arrested in class there was no time for moping about how Archie and me did not share mutual feelings.

Still the hurt has not completely dissolved and sometimes when I laugh and joke with Archie a wave of sorrow hits me as I’m reminded that those feelings haven’t fully disappeared. The first time it happened Archie was none the wise, but Veronica frowned at my change in expression and stood me up exclaiming that we were late for a cheerleading meeting. I broke down in the girl’s bathroom while clutching Veronica’s small figure, she whispered soothing things in my ear and held onto me till I eventually calmed down.

Afterwards she proposed that we head to Pops and buy everything off the menu, I laughed, but accepted and instead of buying everything off the menu we both settled for milkshakes and french fries.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was one of those days, Veronica sat across me at Pops and we were both sipping our respective milkshakes. Silence surrounded us and as unusual as it was I couldn’t help cringing at the sounds of Veronica sucking the liquid from her straw. Veronica must have sensed my discomfort because she abruptly stopped sucking on the straw, but still remained quiet. 

She had been like this all through school and had been the cause for the impromptu Pop’s visit, I had hoped she would share with me what was bothering her.

“Veronica,” I attempted to get her attention, she turned and looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face, but still silence. “You okay?” I asked uneasily, she remained passive for a second before sighing and shaking her head. 

I couldn’t help rolling my eyes at the dramatics of it all, this girl was such a drama queen it was unbelievable. In moments like this I wasn’t well versed on what the proper actions were, but if I couldn’t get Veronica to talk here, I’d have to find a place she would.

Without any second thoughts I tossed a couple five dollar bills on the table and stood up, Veronica watched my movements with that same passive look on her face. 

“Let’s go, c’mon, I know a place,” I stated and didn’t give Veronica a chance to reply before grasping her hand and pulling her out of the booth and all the way out of the diner.  
\-----------------------------------  
Riverdale was small, but it contained mysteries that were dying to be discovered, I had known this for years. It was only now that people were starting to realize it too, in more cases than one.   
Veronica had been silent the whole drive, she didn’t question where we were going and that’s when I started to get worried. This was so unlike Veronica and I started to analyze everything that could have happened to evoke this kind of behavior.

I stole quick glances at Veronica the whole way down, her hair had started to cover her eyes slightly and it reminded me of Violet from the Incredibles. It made me smile slightly and I found myself wanting to share this newfound prospect with Veronica, but before I could we had arrived.

It was a small clearing in the woods where only a fort and a swing set for two people lay, I grinned widely as I parked my car by the trees.   
Veronica looked around, I couldn’t read her, I didn’t know what she was thinking and for a second I considered asking. Instead I got out of the car and walked over to Veronica’s side, I opened her door and grasped her hand again dragging her over to the swing set. She set herself down on a swing and I did the same, before I could do anything else she reached out for my hand in between the swings. I took her hand softly in mine and squeezed it to reassure her that I was here, Veronica looked at me with a solemn expression on her face and I smiled reassuringly at her.

“It’s my dad,” Veronica announced, her voice was a bit strained, like she had been fighting this off all day. I waited for her to continue, but she stopped talking after that.

“Is he okay?” 

Veronica laughed out loud, I cringed at how even that sounded strained. “Other than the fact he’s on trial for embezzlement, facing possibly life in jail, and he lost all his money… He’s doing great,” Veronica declared, her tone cynical and frosty. 

“Are you okay?”

I could tell she was surprised I followed up with that, but it seemed to be the only appropriate thing to ask. She glanced at me and then glanced at our intertwined hands that were swinging between us. “I don’t know, I just…” Veronica didn’t get the chance to finish before tears started streaming down her face, I jumped out of my swing and pulled Veronica into my arms. I could feel her body trembling as she sobbed into my shoulder, our roles had reversed as I soothingly stroked her arm and held her as close as possible. I could feel her body shaking and her heart beating rapidly as she attempted to catch her breathe, but all that came out was a broken sob that echoed and racked my body in a way that truly made me worried. 

Eventually the crying dispersed and Veronica picked her head up from the spot on my collarbone where she left a damp spot on my sweater. She looked up at me with a sorrowful expression on her face, her makeup was no longer intact and her hair was plastered along the sides of her face where her tears had been absorbed.

I lead us over to the fort, which was just a small hut made out of wood that Archie’s dad made for us when we were kids. It was roomier than I expected as I sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall, Veronica did the same. On the walls there were random scraps of paper with scrawled out words written out, one in particular stood out, it read: NO GIRLS ALLOWED. The other papers had the same sort of thing written out in the same terrible handwriting.

“So what is this place?” Veronica finally spoke, her voice was slightly raspy from her meltdown, but her genuine curiosity made me smile. “When Archie and Jughead were ten they used to go on hikes with Archie’s dad every Sunday,” I brushed away the feelings of sorrow that came with talking about Archie and forced myself to continue, but not before being interrupted by Veronica.  
“Why were you not invited?” She asked with an irritated sort of expression on her face, I laughed loudly at that and Veronica turned towards me with an unimpressed look. I quickly gained back my composure when I realized Veronica was serious and cleared my throat. “Wasn’t really my type of thing… or my mother’s,” I explained, Veronica simply rolled her eyes as if she wasn’t surprised, before Veronica could make any more comments I picked up where I left off. “Anyway, one day they went on a hike and came upon this clearing, Archie’s dad built the fort and the swing set not long after,” I chuckled at the memory, “they tried to keep this place a secret from me, but I found out, Archie’s never been the best at keeping secrets.”

Veronica was smiling a bit now and I couldn’t help the sense of pride I got when I realized that it was all my doing. “Maybe little Archie didn’t have much of choice, after all if little Betty is anything like present Betty I can’t help thinking that she was persistent in finding out about this secret,” Veronica commented with an innocent expression.

I scoffed loudly and felt Veronica’s body shake as she laughed, she had moved her body closer at some point while we talked so now her shoulder was pressed against mine. “Listen Ronnie, I may be persistent, per se, but it’s not my fault Archie was such a weakling,” Veronica laughed harder now and I grinned widely in response, “I mean he was about two sizes bigger than me and all it took was me threatening to never be his friend again and he cracked!”

We were both laughing at this point, Veronica was kneeling over into my lap and struggling to catch her breathe as I slipped down from my spot against the wall, leaving us in a heap on the old wooden flooring of the fort.

As I laid there on the floor, with Veronica’s upper body resting on my stomach and my chest heaving from laughing, I realized that maybe Veronica was right, maybe fate did drag us together, maybe Veronica needed me just as much as I needed her.


	2. Can you even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a look at Veronica's POV, continuing right where we left off. The only passage of time they've experienced is an existential one. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say here except like just have fun.
> 
> Side note on my notes I'm not completely positive where this is going, but that's a quarter of the fun so yay

“Thanks.” We were back in Betty’s car now, it was late and I knew Betty’s mother would not be too pleased. 

In that moment I felt obligated to say so much more, but for once I just kept it simple. Betty looked over at me from the driver’s seat and gave me a meek smile.

“Don’t worry about it. You would’ve done the same for me,” Betty responded easily, I could see an overall tiredness present in Betty’s eyes, but she held a cheerful tone nonetheless. 

“I actually have done the same for you,” I stated flippantly, smirking slightly.   
“Multiple times.” I noticed Betty roll her eyes and mutter an exasperated oh my god under her breathe which in turn caused a string of laughter to erupt out of me. Betty glared at me from across the center console which did nothing to dissuade my laughter.

“But for serious Bets, you can tell your mom it was all my fault. Say that I managed to use my good looks and witchy powers to seduce you into breaking curfew,” Betty’s glare disappeared and was replaced with a bellowing laugh that made my heart sing, at least that’s the best way I can think of describing it.

“Oh how modest of you Veronica. Good lucks? Witchy Powers? You’re the whole package,” Betty proclaimed, a slight sparkle in her eye as she teased me.

“I sure am! You know what Betty, you’re lucky to have me as your best friend.” Betty rose her eyebrows at the mention of me being her best friend, but chose not to comment.

“For the record, Ronnie, my mother would blame you anyway, she believes you’re a bad influence on me.”

I snorted at that and turned back towards the window just as we were pulling up to my house. As Betty turned off the ignition we sat back in silence for a second, I momentarily questioned whether I really was a bad influence on Betty or not, but was quickly brought back to earth.

“If you’re thinking about my mother’s opinion of you. Don’t. She has nothing good to say about anyone, I could be friends with the Queen and she would still have something objectively negative to say.”

I chuckled lightly at the thought of Betty being friends with the Queen. 

“Well I better go,” I started to open the passenger door and step out. “We should do this again sometime.”

Betty could tell I was teasing her, but she still shook her head dubiously at me. “Let’s not.”

“Huh ya bad idea,” I responded quietly as I pushed Betty’s car door closed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ya, I’ll see you then Ronnie,” Betty said before disappearing down the street and heading home to an argument she’d rather not have.

\-----------------

The sound of birds chirping waking me was something I was still getting used to.

Living in New York didn’t tend to come with pleasurable environment wake-up calls, if anything the sound of honking and city life was the norm. For me, it became comfort and when we moved it became something I yearned for, a reminder of home.

As I stretched out my limbs and prepared for the day ahead my mind started to wander. Yesterday was also not the norm for me, letting my emotions run rampant and having a meltdown in front of Betty. Not something I wished to relive that’s for sure.

At the same time though, I’m glad it was Betty, it was strange how at ease I had felt, even after divulging my troubles to her.

Looking at myself in the mirror I studied my appearance, content with what I saw I grabbed my stuff and headed out.

\-----------------------------

“Betty, can I ask you a question?” I was leaning against the locker next to Betty’s as she rifled through her stuff. She peeked her head out from behind the locker door and narrowed her eyes at me.

“Depends on what you’re asking.”

I pouted at Betty, hoping she would break, but showed no signs of cracking.

“I was just wondering if you ever thought about leaving Riverdale.” By this point Betty had closed her locker and we were walking side by side to class.   
“Ya know, just escape from it all.”

Betty sighed and I could tell she pondering how to respond.

“I mean Riverdale’s been my home, I’ve lived here all my life, it’s all I’ve ever known, you know,” I nodded even though I could tell she wasn’t looking for a response.

“But I guess I have thought about it, mostly to get away from my family, but I also couldn’t imagine living here for the rest of my life. And I do, one day plan to have a family and I don’t really intend on raising kids here.”

Betty was lost in her own world now, that I could tell by the misty look in her eye. Probably imagining her future, a future with kids and a loving husband.

She’s probably thinking about Archie.

As soon as the thought entered my mind an uneasy feeling came with it, a feeling that I quickly brushed away and pushed down into the far depths of my mind.

“You’d make a great mother,” I hadn’t realized I had said that out loud till Betty was shaken from her trance and looked at me with a bewildered expression.

I only shrugged in response not knowing how to explain that outburst. 

“What about you Veronica?” Betty turned towards me, genuine curiosity present on her face.

“Honestly I haven’t thought too much about having kids, the idea that I would have to carry a baby in my stomach for nine months and then go through intense pain just to push it out my vagina doesn’t sound pleasant,” I could see Betty struggling to hold back her laughter.

“What?” I gave her a pointed look.

We were by our classroom now, Betty relaxed against the wall just outside the classroom before responding.

“Seems like you have thought about it a bit,” she grinned at me in a teasing fashion, I smiled back at her even though I truly didn’t think about having kids that much, well not till now at least.

“But I was actually asking you whether you ever thought about escaping too.”

I could feel my face heating up when I realized my mistake.

“Oh, right, you weren’t asking if I wanted kids, sorry- I just thought,” I stuttered as Betty chuckled at my behavior. 

“No I wasn’t, but, I’m glad you told me,” Betty offered kindly.

“Well I’m going to pretend that, that never happened and answer your previous question.” Betty only gestured for me to continue, a smile still visible on her face.

“Escaping from Riverdale is something I have thought about, mostly because it’s not my home. Just like Riverdale’s all you’ve ever known, New York is all I’ve ever known,” I explained looking back at Betty to watch her reaction.

“So your future is in New York?” Betty questioned, she had an expression on her face that I couldn’t quite read.

“I didn’t say that, I just said it’s all I’ve ever known. I believe fate will have a part in deciding where I end up,” I exclaimed proudly. I could see Betty trying to hold back a chuckle of some sort, her reaction was always the same when I mentioned fate, the first time I said it was our fate to be best friends she was sure I was joking.

Religion had never been a big part of my life, my parents tended to rely more on their money and high class lifestyle than some so called god dictating how we lived our lives. So I created my own theory on how life worked and after watching various movies and going through life without too much trouble I formulated that fate was the underlying force. This was before my father was arrested and we moved to Riverdale, but still I stand by what I believe in.

“What is it with you and fate?” Betty asked, the grin on her face showed that she was teasing me, but I could see the genuine curiosity in her expression. Before I could respond though, Kevin waltzed up to us with an irritated expression on his face.

“Ladies, good morning, well not for me, but that’s the appropriate greeting, so,” Kevin greeted us without an ounce of his usual flamboyance.

Betty’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at Kevin’s behavior as he sighed and played with the cuffs of his shirt. I looked behind Kevin to see if the target of his irritation would be revealed by inspecting where he came from.

“And why is it not a good morning for you?” Betty asked, glancing at me in confusion, I only shrugged and turned back towards Kevin awaiting his response. 

He sighed again before responding. “Well let’s start with the fact that Cheryl attempted to talk to me about the homework in science, but when I tried to help her I somehow managed to remind her of Jason,” I hadn’t realized my expression had changed from interested to ugghh till Kevin pointed it out. 

“Yea I know, like how do I even respond to that, like sorry? I don’t know. Anyway to make it worse, I witnessed Moose locking lips with some freshman chick. It’s all too much for me, I can’t even.”

“Can’t even what?” Betty took this pause in conversation to question the context behind what Kevin was saying. I held back my laughter because Betty seemed completely serious, I glanced at Kevin to witness him roll his eyes and walk into the classroom muttering something under his breathe.

Betty threw me a confused look, I chose to not enlighten her and just gave her a ‘just ignore it’ look to which she shrugged and walked into the classroom. I followed close behind her and took the seat next to her as the class started. 

Even though Riverdale is nothing like New York, there were certain things in Riverdale that I hadn’t realized even mattered back in New York. In New York the physical items were my needs and wants, here in Riverdale, my friends became the equivalent to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave all the thingies people leave  
> Whether that be comments or ransom letters or even your fax number  
> Leave them all

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please like, comment, subscribe... All my links will be in the description box belo-
> 
> Wait, what? This isn't youtube and I'm not a youtuber? Oh right well then do whatever cause ya know America and freedom and shite 
> 
> Property of my hella rad california ass also ps I am new to this so rip me a new one... wait umm woops


End file.
